Even If The Sky Is Falling Down
by MissBarbieGirl
Summary: A modern day Romeo and Juliet. The McDuffs and Samuels have always been enemies, but when Lloyd Daniels meets Beth McDuff, who is trying to gatecrash his sisters 16th party, he struggles with chosing between his family and the one he loves. Please read :


The Samuels Household

It was Ashlee Samuels 16th Birthday and her family had arranged a huge party for her. Ashlee of course had to have the best party, better than all her freinds and as her parents were multi millionaires, they could easily give it to her. Of course there were one family that were of the guest list, the McDuffs. There had been a feud between the McDuff and the Daniels for as long as Ashlee could remember and she had always hated the Mcduffs.

Her brother Lloyd Samuels however didnt care much for the family rivalry but for the sake of his family he stayed away from the McDuffs, In fact he had never even met any of them.  
He had heard his sister speaking about a guy about her age who was a McDuff and by what he heard she couldn't stand him. Lloyd never paid much attention though, he wasn't like the rest of his family.

It was an hour into the party and Ashlee of course was having the time of her life. She loved to be centre of attention, and soon they would be cutting her cake. The large front hall of the house was decorated beautifully with tinsel and banners and pink decorations. Of course Ashlee's theme was pink. Lloyd walked out of his room and down the staircase to join the party. He hadn't bothered to dress up in pink, which he knew would annoy his sister.

The house was full of guests, so Lloyd doubted he would see Ashlee much tonight anyway. He grabbed a drink and ran his fingers through his blonde hair messing it up, before scanning the room with his baby blue eyes for someone to go and talk to. Although he wasn't as sociable as his sister, he still loved meeting new people and having a laugh. Lloyd shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, frowning slightly as he didn't have a reply from his friend Jared. Jared Lewis was a friend of the family, well he practically was family and also hated the McDuff family. Lloyd always thought this was a bit of an act to impress Ashlee, but he never said anything, instead just smirked slightly whenever Jared spoke bitterly about the McDuffs.

Ashlee tossed her silky blonde curls over her shoulder and grabbed a drink of lemonade from the nearby drinks table. She sipped at it slowly, being careful not to smudge her carefully applied lipgloss. She smiled and waved to her guests, hugging people she hardly knew and accepting the presents they brought along with them.

"Thank you so much, enjoy the party," Ashlee cooed, a fake smile plastered on her pretty face. She turned away from them and shook the present slightly with little interest before dumping it with the others in the dining room and walking back towards the door again.

She smiled as she walked over to Kevin who she had hired to watch the door.  
"Make sure you don't let anyone in who doesn't have an invitation. I mean it Kev, no one, no matter how much money they offer you or if they bribe you or whatever, okay?" She said seriously, her smile disappearing.  
"And absolutely NO Mcduffs," She insisted, shaking her slightly as she looked up at him, "Tell me immediately if they come anywhere near the house. You understand? If anyone ruins this party then im holding you personally responsible and you will not be paid!"

Ashlee forced a smile again as she turned away from Kevin and walked back into the living room.  
"Excuse me, excuse me," She said as she dodged between people dancing and talking. She caught a glimpse of her brother and changed direction, walking toward him.

Lloyd cursed under his breath as he caught Ashlee's eye. He tried to make a break for it but knew it was no good, she had already seen him.  
"Lloyd," Ashlee said in her high pitched girly voice as she approched him, "I want to go and hand around these-" She stopped as she took in what Lloyd was wearing and her eyes widened slightly.  
"What the bloody hell have you come to my party dressed like that for?" She snapped, her eyes angry as she looked up at her younger brother.

Lloyd scowled and moved his wrist out of her grip, "I didn't have time to change," He muttered, shrugging his shoulders, a slight smirk on his face as he saw his sister's anger levels rise. Lloyd shoved his hands in his jean pockets and leaned back slightly as though he was scared his sister would hit him.  
"Sorry Ash," He muttered.

Ashlee groaned loudly, "You couldn't have made the effort to wear just one item of pink clothing? I chose the theme for a reason you know?" She snapped.  
Lloyd smirked again, "Pinks not really my colour," He teased, biting down on his lip.

Ashlee looked at her brother furiously before snatching the grey beanie hat from his head and holding it tightly in her hand. She turned and stormed away from him, throwing his hat down in the floor by the sofa as she went.

Lloyd rolled his eyes at her before turning away and heading upstairs. He had had enough of this party already and was annoyed that Jared hadn't showed up yet. Lloyd walked quickly up the stairs, wondering if anyone would notice if he left the party and went down to the town. He frowned slightly thinking maybe that was a bad idea, if his parent's didn't kill him then Ashlee certainly would.

_Hey Guys __ Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you thought! If i get enough reviews ill post a second chapter.  
_


End file.
